De Princesas malhabladas, Dragones obsesivos y Príncipes Kazajos
by moebizarre
Summary: Al llegar a su habitación no puede evitar la enorme sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro. Ese día en Barcelona hizo a su primer amigo. Toma su celular y le marca a su abuelo impaciente por contarle la noticia.


De Princesas malhabladas, Dragones obsesivos y Príncipes Kazajos.

Yuri ya no sabe dónde esconderse. Corre sin detenerse por las ajetreadas calles de Barcelona. Se maldice a sí mismo, él solito se metió en esta situación. Ya tendría que haber aprendido, pero no, simplemente no pudo evitar tomarse fotos frente a los monumentos barceloneses en su camino hacia el hotel y por supuesto en cuanto las fotos aparecieron en sus redes sociales sus muy dedicadas y un poquito obsesivas fans tenían las pistas perfectas para seguirlo como lo hacen cada vez que sale a las calles a hacer turismo en sus tiempos libres durante las competencias, lo siguen como perros de caza a un conejo. No se detienen hasta encontrarlo.

Puede escuchar sus gritos chillones indicándole que no están muy lejos –¡Yurochka! Yurochka! Falta poco la reunión de fans!-. Se recarga en una puerta, de tanto correr le falta el aliento, "Demonios, ¿cómo salgo de esta?" Se pregunta observando aprensivo como las chicas se acercan mas y mas a donde está escondido. Si no se le ocurre algo pronto lo van a terminar atrapando.

Otabek recorre la ciudad en su motocicleta, después de hacer su check-in en el hotel decide dar un paseo, para tranquilizar su mente y estar fresco para la competencia del día de mañana, más temprano ese día declinó la oferta para comer de JJ en compañía de su novia, aunque respeta al chico como patinador y rival no le tiene en buena estima, es demasiado arrogante para su gusto. Así que sube a su motocicleta, su pequeño y único capricho, no importa a que parte del mundo viaje siempre se asegura de llevar su vehículo con él y sale a hacer un poco de turismo.

Le gusta Barcelona, hace un poco de frio, pero nada que no pueda soportar, no es muy diferente a Kazajistán en invierno. Es la primera vez que visita esa ciudad. Esta a rebozar de turistas así que maneja con cuidado buscando las calles menos transitadas donde pueda conducir sin tener que preocuparse por algún turista distraído que cruce descuidadamente la calle .Unos gritos llaman su atención y frena al ver a un grupo de chicas adolescentes con diademas en forma de orejas de gato en la cabeza olfateando el piso. Las reconoce al instante, forman parte del club de fans de Yuri Plisetski el patinador ruso que no vaciló un segundo en insultar a la novia de JJ con ese lenguaje tan florido propio de él cuando esta se atrevió a echar pestes sobre las chicas en presencia del rubio. Un gesto muy noble de su parte.

Está a punto de seguir su camino cuando ve una cabecita rubia asomarse con cautela por detrás de una de las paredes, el chico está total y completamente acorralado. Arranca su moto de nuevo y llega en pocos segundos a su lado. El rubio voltea asustado al escuchar el rugido del motor

-Yuri, sube-. Le dice el chico quitándose los lentes oscuros.

–huh? tu eres Otabek altin-.

Yuri lo mira confundido durante unos segundos preguntándose de dónde diablos salió el otro patinador.

El Kazajo por única respuesta le alcanza un casco de repuesto que guarda en la parte trasera de su motocicleta. Las chicas ya los encontraron y gritan emocionadas.

-¿Vas a subir o no?-.

Yuri no lo piensa más y con una mano se pone el caso y con la otra se apoya en el asiento para subir de un salto. El vehículo se pone en marcha y pronto se alejan del lugar. Otabek ve a las fans por el retrovisor con los celulares en alto tomando fotos con una rapidez y habilidad propia de paparazzis profesionales.

-¡Sujétate fuertemente o caerás!.

Le grita desde el frente y pronto siente un par de manos rodear su cintura. Yuri guarda silencio durante todo el trayecto en parte porque es complicado entablar una conversación cuando se va en motocicleta, el viento se lleva las palabras y en parte porque todavía no asimila la idea de Otabek, un patinador con el que nunca había hablado antes en su vida apareciendo de la nada y salvándolo de sus fans como un príncipe salvando a una princesa del dragón.

Otabek detiene el vehículo frente a un parque con jardines y elementos arquitectónicos "Parque Güell" se lee en un cartel, Yuri lo sigue mientras camina hacia el vestíbulo y se detiene en seco al ver la escultura en forma de salamandra que esta sobre las escalinatas, saca su celular y haciendo una pose cool se toma un par de fotografías.

El dedo que está a punto de apretar el botón "enviar" que subirá las fotografías a sus redes sociales se detiene en el acto. No cometera le mismo error dos veces el mismo día, diablos no.

Siguen caminando hasta a la parte donde se encuentra el teatro griego, la vista desde allí es espectacular, se recargan sobre uno de los bancos ondulantes, mantienen el silencio un momento, ambos chicos disfrutando la vista que se despliega ante sus ojos.

-Cinco años antes entrenamos en el mismo campamento de verano de Yakov-.

Yuri parpadea confundido al escuchar a Otabek

-¿en serio? No lo recuerdo-.

Contesta sorprendido observando fijamente al chico intentando recordar a sus compañeros de pista de ese entonces. Pero es en vano. Lo único que llega a su mente son trozos fragmentados de largas jornadas en la pista de hielo y algunas caídas de saltos errados.

-te vi por primera vez en la clase de novatos. Normalmente tenía que estar con la división junior. Pero no pude seguir el ritmo.

Otabek explica sin pizca de vergüenza en su voz.

\- Yuri Plisetsky tiene los inolvidables ojos de un guerrero. Fue lo que pensé cuando te vi patinar-.

-¿Un guerrero? ¿Yo?-.

La voz de Yuri suena incrédula.

No había escuchado antes que se refirieran a él con ese apelativo. Ángel. Gatito. Hada. Es lo que suele decir la gente de él cuando lo ven patinar sobre la pista. Alabanzas más que nada hacia su aspecto físico y a la imagen que representa. Y aunque no le molesta, los fans suelen olvidar la firmeza de espíritu y de mentalidad que se requiere tener para sobrevivir a las derrotas y levantarse para seguir adelante. Escuchar que es algo más que una cara bonita es refrescante. La brisa del viento revuelve sus cabellos. Le está cayendo bien el kazajo.

Se sumergen en una agradable charla mirando la puesta del sol. Otabek al igual que Yuri tiene deseos irrefrenables por ganar el oro en el Grand Prix y llenar de orgullo a su nación. Yuri no alcanza a entender porque el chico está siendo amable con él al punto de contarle con tranquilidad sobre su vida.

-¿Otabek porque me trajiste aquí? ¿Acaso no somos rivales?-. Yuri lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Siempre pensé que éramos parecidos. Eso es todo. Otabek se voltea a mirarlo - ¿quieres que seamos amigos o no?- Pregunta escueto.

Si hay algo que lo caracteriza es su forma honesta y directa de hablar. Yuri se queda en silencio por un par de segundos y cuando el kazajo extiende su mano puede notar el respeto que le tiene. Es la primera vez que alguien le pide ser su amigo. El apretón de manos es firme y dura un poco más de lo que debiera, puede sentir la calidad que desprende la mano enguantada de Otabek. Una pequeña sonrisa se desprende de sus labios.

Cuando el pelinegro sugiere ir a tomar un té a Yuri le parece de lo más natural aceptar. Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Al regresar a la motocicleta Yuri jalonea a Otabek por la chaqueta hacia la escultura de salamandra –tomemos una foto juntos, esa salamandra es genial-. Otabek se coloca al lado de Yuri –tienes que sonreír. Le exige el rubio levantando el celular. La sonrisa de Otabek es apenas perceptible y se pierde al compararla ante la de Yuri que cubre la mitad de su cara.

Suben de nuevo a la motocicleta en busca de un buen lugar para beber su té.

Terminan en un café de ambienta relajado y tranquilo Yuri es el que habla más de los dos. La camarera se acerca a ellos y ambos chicos piden un té muy caliente, el clima lo amerita.

-Tu grupo de fans es bastante dedicado. Dice Otabek dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Vienen con el paquete, supongo. Tú las tendrás también. No? Pregunta Yuri.

-No es tan grande como el tuyo, no tengo tantos seguidores internacionales, la mayoría son de Kazajistán. Contesta. No es que le moleste, no cree poder lidiar con docenas de chicas siguiéndolo por todos lados.

-Será porque no publicas la gran cosa en tus redes sociales, las chicas te seguirán más si ven fotos tuyas y me refiero a fotos de ti, no esas tres imágenes de paisajes que tienes en tus cuentas. Yuri que al llegar al café subió la foto de él y Otabek frente a la salamandra a su instagram se dio cuenta al etiquetarlo que la cuenta del chico brillaba por la ausencia de contenido.

-No me gustan las redes sociales. Contesta el kazajo. Nunca le ha visto el atractivo a postear foto tras foto de si mismo a todas horas ni el escribir contándole a la gente que está haciendo, ¿qué les puede decir aparte de que entrena, entrena y entrena básicamente todo el día?.

-Y ayudaría también el que cambies tu forma de vestir, es tan…aburrida. Yuri pasea la mirada por el atuendo básico con el que viste el otro chico. Y frunce los labios en señal de desaprobación.

Otabek levanta una ceja y observa sus ropas, no ve que está mal con ellas, son cómodas y funcionales.

-No creo que el animal-print vaya mucho con mi personalidad. Dice el chico y Yuri empieza a reír al imaginarse al otro con una chaqueta de estampado de cebra. No es una risa burlona, así que Otabek tan solo sonríe.

-Supongo que no, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Algo más colorido.

Otabek quiere decirle que no es necesario que se tome la molestia, pero al ver la determinación en los ojos del chico tan solo asiente.

-Tan solo que no sea algo muy…Atrevido.

A Otabek a diferencia de Yuri no le agrada llamar la atención.

-Déjalo en mis manos. Yuri ya sacó su celular y revisa un par de tiendas en línea en las que suele comprar su ropa. Después de unos minutos ya tiene una idea clara del cambio de imagen que le hará al otro chico. Satisfecho guarda su celular y cambian de tema la plática.

Otabek apoya su mejilla en su mano y escucha atentamente todo lo que tiene que decir el ruso que se encuentra sonrojado por la velocidad en la que salen las palabras de su boca. Hablan un poco de todo, de sus países y de sus familias, Yuri habla con especial cariño de su abuelo y de lo rico que cocina y que la próxima vez que le lleve algo de comer lo compartirá con Otabek.

Es una vista extraña. La de un Yuri sonriente y amable. Usualmente siempre que Otabek lo ve esta enfurruñado y gritando irritado por cualquier cosa. Yuri piensa lo mismo al ver la mirada suave del chico y la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Otabek siempre le pareció un chico en extremo serio con una expresión estoica plasmada en su rostro que no muestra sus emociones si no es dentro de la pista.

Un pensamiento parecido cruza por las mentes de los dos patinadores que provoca que bajen al mismo tiempo la mirada.

Yuri piensa que la sonrisa de Otabek es bonita y que debería sonreír más a menudo.

Otabek cree que el destello de alegría en los ojos de Yuri al hablar de su abuelo le hace ver muy lindo.

No tienen tiempo de ahondar en ese pensamiento en particular porque en dos segundos se ven rodeados por los demás patinadores que entraron al café. Sus personalidades vuelven a ser las de siempre, Yuri haciendo comentarios desagradables y gritando a bocajarro y Otabek manteniendo la boca cerrada prácticamente durante toda la velada y cuando aplaude al escuchar que el patinador japonés y su entrenador ruso están casados lo hace con solemnidad. A diferencia de su nuevo amigo, que tiene los ojos abiertos grandes como platos al igual que su boca.

Yuri le pide su información de contacto a Otabek antes de despedirse de él y de la bola de patinadores molestos que terminaron acompañándolos en la mesa y le promete enviar la información e imágenes de lo que será su nuevo estilo para vestir, intercambian números y se despiden en la calle, se hospedan en distintos hoteles, Otabek se ofrece a llevarlo en su motocicleta y Yuri está a punto de aceptar cuando es interrumpido por Victor que le agradece el gesto pero cree es innecesario ya que el rubio duerme en el mismo hotel que él y el Yuuri japonés, así que caminarán los tres juntos. Victor ignora olímpicamente la mirada cargada de veneno que le dirige el adolescente.

Al llegar a su habitación no puede evitar la enorme sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro. Ese día en Barcelona hizo a su primer amigo. Toma su celular y le marca a su abuelo impaciente por contarle la noticia.

FIN

 _Vuelvo de entre los muertos con este bonito one-shot._

 _En cuanto vi el episodio número 10 supe que tenía que escribir algo sobre la nueva relación de estos dos preciosos personajes_ (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ ヽ(ﾟｰﾟ*ヽ) ヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ

 _Pulgares arriba por Victor que actúa como el buen padre sobre protector que es_.（＾＿－）

 _Espero que les gustará, los reviews se agradecen, como siempre_ (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
